


Like a Rabbit- Part 18

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 16:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink/Prompt: hair fetish</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Rabbit- Part 18

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters, and I’m just borrowing them for some fun. I mean no harm and make no money from this.
> 
> Challenge: pervy_werewolf’s Lusty Monty of May 2007
> 
> Notes: The title of my “series” this year works on a few different levels. First is the reference to rabbits… and we all know what rabbits are known for: eating carrots! Oh, and fucking, naturally.  
> Then there’s the reference to bunnies- plot bunnies, to be specific.

A smile spread across Bill’s face as he woke in the morning. The smile came from the knowledge of where he was and who he was with. The sun warmed his bare skin but his side was hot where Remus lay against him. Bill felt a finger playing at his ear, followed by lips with gentle kisses. “Morning, Rem.”

Remus pulled back, startled to find Bill awake. He smiled sheepishly. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

Bill shook his head and raised his arms over his head in an intense stretch. He lowered his arms, wrapping one of them around Remus. “Were you playing with my earring?” The dragon tooth hung from his right ear.

Remus did not answer.

Bill rolled onto his side, still smiling. “You were, weren’t you?” He’d had a few boyfriends who were infatuated with it. When Remus still did not answer, Bill targeted his tummy and tickled.

Curling up on himself with laughter, Remus fought against the offending hands until they let him alone. Then he settled back in against Bill. “I was playing with your hair, to be honest.” His hand gravitated to Bill’s head and raked through the long, flaming red-orange hair. It was a little tangled after a night of sex and sleep. But it was thick and soft to the touch.

“Playing with my hair? What, are you, five years old?”

With a chuckle, “No… just a bit infatuated.”

“Oh yeah?”

Remus moved forward, nuzzling into the hair which fell over Bill’s ear, and against Bill’s cheek and neck. He breathed it in, the smell of fruity shampoo and a hint of sweat. Intoxicating. Arousing. “Yes,” Remus answered. He loved hair, but he especially loved Bill’s hair. Remus dug his hand in again, taking a whole bunch in hand and squeezing, then releasing. So satisfying.

Bill kissed him. It was surprisingly sudden, and Remus was thrown for a moment. “What was that for?” he asked as soon as his lips were freed.

“Because you’re you. And you’re cute.” He gave Remus another small kiss. “And how is it that this is the first I’ve heard about this fetish of yours?”

“It’s hardly a fetish,” Remus said, blushing a bit. “It is closer to a sort of appreciation, I suppose. A fascination. An obsession, almost.”

“One that makes you horny,” said Bill.

“Oh… noticed that, did you?”

“Naturally. I notice things about you, too, Remus.” He moved his leg forward and ground his thigh against Remus’ crotch. “How long until we need to be at the store?”

“A little less than an hour. If we pick breakfast up on the way downtown, we’ll have even more time. What did you have in mind?”

Bill cuddled him, squeezing tight. “Well, if I told you, that would ruin the surprise.”

Remus sat up, kneeling in front of Bill. He couldn’t help reaching down and running his hair through Bill’s hair. He stroked gently, as though he were comforting Bill instead of stimulating himself. Bill’s hand reached out and played at Remus’ crotch. His touch was light and teasing, but Remus responded with a wolfish purr.

Smiling up at the older man, Bill made his move, scooting over in bed, lying on his stomach. With his teeth, he tugged at the drawstrings of Remus’ flannel sleep pants. Then he carefully pulled the pants down just enough for Remus’ cock to spring free. “Heh,” Bill commented playfully. Instead of taking Remus’ cock in his mouth, he stuck his tongue out and began licking. He cocked his head from one side to another and maneuvered around, letting his long hair brush against Remus’ cock, balls, and thighs. Remus moaned, throwing his head back and staring at the ceiling, but digging his hand into the thick head of hair.

“Bill,” he whispered. “I want you. Oohhhhhh… I want you so badly.”

“Now, now,” Bill said, shaking his head, his hair lightly falling against everything. “Slow and steady wins the race.”

Remus looked down again, watching Bill’s tongue swirl and circle every which way. “I’ll settle for being the hare in this fable,” Remus said. “Lazy, impatient, I care not how you describe me. Just let me have you. Please?”

Bill met Remus’ eyes and gave a smile. “You’re not the only one with… what was the word you used? An appreciation? Let me suck you until I can taste you. Then you can have your way with me, any way you like.”

He kissed the head of Remus’ cock, then relaxed his throat and opened his mouth wide. He took Remus’ length in, as much as he could. His head bobbed back and forth, and Remus watched the strands of red-orange hair swaying at the motion. Remus twirled a piece of hair around one finger as Bill slurped and sucked.

 

After a few minutes, Remus was considering just letting Bill take the orgasm and swallow the cum. The man wasn’t just fond of doing this to Remus; he was also incredibly good at it. Remus had never had a lover so good at it as Bill was. But just as Remus felt the sensation building in him, he changed his mind. “Ah… Bill! I’m… I’m…” He hated to do it, but he dug both hands into Bill’s hair and pulled him back.

Bill reluctantly lifted his head. He licked his lips but honored his promise. He let Remus pull him up and turn him around. Bill shivered as Remus’ cool hand slid down his back and into his pajamas. “Come here,” Remus whispered, pulling down the pants as much as he could with Bill sitting there. Bill knelt on the bed and pushed his pants down to his knees. Then he scooted back to match Remus’ position.

The two men knelt together on the bed, the same curves and bends, only with Bill sitting back onto Remus’ erect cock. Remus held him tightly as together they sat up and then back down again- Remus on the backs of his legs and Bill on top of Remus. The pace increased more quickly than Bill the tortoise would have liked, but he had to admit his hare had style… and quite powerful thrusts.

“Nngh… nnnnngh!” Remus’ grunts were muffled into Bill’s hair.

Bill felt Remus kiss the back of his neck and then nuzzle him from behind. He felt Remus breathing heavily into his hair. This explained why Remus liked doing it in this particular position. Bill smiled and closed his eyes, then took a fist to his cock.

“Nngh-uh! Uhhhhhhh… Uh… UH-NGHH!”

Remus came first- as always. However, he managed to keep the rhythm going until Bill joined him in pleasure.

Bill remained impaled for a few moments, then slid off and fell onto the bed on his side. Remus joined him, spooning from behind. “Ten minutes,” Remus whispered.

With a snort, “To regain my senses, shower, shave, grab a snack, and get to the shop? Not bloody likely.”

Remus chuckled and nuzzled his face into Bill’s hair again. He took a few pieces between his lips and tugged gently. “Well, if it were up to you, we’d still be on the foreplay stage.” Bill chuckled in agreement. “If we’re going to be a little late anyway… we might as well enjoy it.” He wrapped his arms tightly around Bill and Bill hugged Remus’ arms.


End file.
